When the activity of a battery cell is lost due to minute short-circuits in a multi-cell battery, it is difficult to detect the inactive cell simply from the terminal voltage.
Tokkai Hei 9-84274 published by the Japanese Patent Office in 1997 provides a voltage detecting circuit for each cell, wherein charging/discharging is performed while monitoring the voltage of each cell.